Card issuing devices that issue cards have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The card issuing device described in Patent Literature 1 includes: a card reader that reads data recorded on a card and records data on a card; a card stacker including a card cassette in which cards before issue are stacked and contained, and a card feeding mechanism that feeds the cards contained in the card cassette toward the card reader; and a card collection unit that collects unnecessary cards. The card stacker and the card collection unit overlap in the up-down direction. The card reader is disposed on the front side of the card stacker.
Further, printing devices that print on cards have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). The printing device described in Patent Literature 2 includes: an ink ribbon cartridge including a supply roll and a take-up roll around which an ink ribbon is wound; and a main body part in which the ink ribbon cartridge is removably mounted. This printing device includes: a card conveyance mechanism that conveys a card; a thermal head that heats an ink ribbon and transfers ink of the ink ribbon to print on the card; and a ribbon feeding mechanism that feeds the ink ribbon between the supply roll and the take-up roll. The supply roll is disposed on an upper front side of the thermal head, and the take-up roll is disposed on an upper rear side of the thermal head.